The present invention relates to exercising machines, and more particularly to a multi-purpose exerciser which is portable and, which massages the hips and the thighs when operated to exercise the muscles of the trunk and the hands.
A variety of exercising machines have been developed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. When operating conventional exercising machines to exercise the muscles of the chest and abdomen, the user shall have to lie on a flat board, and then to pull a chest weight, or to bend the body. Operating these exercising machines is monotonous, and the user tends to get tired of exercising the body. Before operating the chest weight, the user must adjust the weight of the chest weight subject to one's physical condition. Furthermore, these conventional exercising apparatus cannot massage the muscles of the hips and the thighs when operated.